


Harvested

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Medical Procedures, Pre-Canon, Reproductive Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Catra remained sitting on Adora's bunk while the others crowded around Rogelio and Kyle, who had been the first of them to be taken to medical.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Harvested

"They took your tail!" One of the younger ones was squeaking fearfully at Rogelio. That was silly of her, since _she_ wasn't one who had a tail of her own to lose.

Catra remained sitting on Adora's bunk while the others crowded around Rogelio and Kyle, who had been the first of them to be taken to medical, for far longer than past regular checkups. Catra tried to pretend indifference. But she wrapped her own tail tight around herself, and squeezed Adora's hand when Adora reached for hers.

"They didn't cut it off," Kyle said. Rogelio made an affirming, low sound, and Kyle continued, "They bound us to the beds, and we were scared. His tail dropped off and kept moving. Didn't distract them any."

Catra might have guessed that it was not something so obvious as surgery. Neither Rogelio nor Kyle were visibly bleeding, or even bandaged. But both had returned slowly, half-concealing some inner hurts.

Kyle refused to say anything more, hiding himself under the blanket on his bunk. When most of the others had turned away to speculate or shudder in fear of their own turns, Rogelio massaged his crotch unselfconsciously with one huge green hand. He looked at Catra as he whimpered, an incongruously high note of pain. Then he started to gesture, but Adora was watching big-eyed and too obviously afraid.

*

Adora got injections, and for the time she was receiving them was inexplicably angry, a dark mood that did not lift until some time after the last appointment.

"I don't know what they did," she snapped, pulling away from Catra's questioning touch, when she returned. "They knocked me out for it."

Whatever was in the injections did not work on Catra; she had to suffer through the whole course of them, and then lying in medical, strapped down again, Shadow Weaver raging. "Then work out what will. I want those—" She cut herself off into silence, attention caught by the betraying twitch of Catra's ears. Catra had managed to keep her eyes closed and even her tail still, but the drugs hadn't blurred her hearing.

Dully, Catra wondered what the precise word would have been. What Shadow Weaver was determined to harvest.

Catra had only ever let Adora touch her there. She hadn't _let_ these people in medical, but they had drugged her and bound her and done it anyway, probing fingers and then the terrible scraping thing deep inside.

Something had been taken from her. From her, and from Adora. From all of them, already or soon.


End file.
